


Sebastian

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Watson coaxes Holmes into adopting a kitten quite against his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian

             “My dear Watson, you _know_  I appreciate your sense of caring for others, but you’ve gone completely mad.”

             “Holmes.  Just _look_  at th-”

             “No.”

             “Just one, Holmes.  Mrs. Hudson thinks the children down the road can take the rest.  Just one.”

             Refusing to look, the detective jabbed a finger blindly into the basket.  “That one.”

             “Lovely!”  Holmes, still refusing to look, felt his friend place something on his lap.  “I’ll be back shortly.  I have to go deliver the rest of them down the street.”

             As the door to 221b Baker Street closed, Sherlock Holmes glanced down at his lap, begrudgingly making eye contact with the small, grey tabby kitten gazing questioningly up at him.  Shifting, he carefully picked the animal up by the scruff of the neck and put it on the floor, where it continued to stare up at him as he carefully unfolded a newspaper.

             A mere moment later, there was a squeak, followed by the soft crackle of something colliding with the paper.  Lowering his reading material, Holmes levelled a glare at the kitten, which had managed to jump back onto his lap, perching precariously on his knees.

             “You belong on the floor.”  Holmes said the words slowly, as if this would somehow make the kitten understand what he was saying.

             It did not, and the kitten pushed its way past the paper to curl up in a gap between one of the detective’s legs and the arm of the chair.  Holmes stared at the kitten, and the kitten stared back with wide green eyes that somehow seemed calm and pleading all at once.  Sighing, he finally went back to his paper, still determined to ignore the tiny animal nestled at his side.

             “We’ll have to name you, I suppose.”  The words were spoken aloud, to no one in particular, as there was no one in the flat, save himself and the kitten.  There was a long pause.  “Sebastian will have to do.”

             “Mr. Holmes.”  Mrs. Hudson paused in the doorway.  “Are you talking to yourself?”

             “No.”  Holmes replied tersely, burying his face in the paper again.  “I am not.”

             By the time Watson returned, Holmes was where he had left him, his face buried in a file, but the tiny tabby kitten was curled up on his lap, and one of the detective’s fine-boned hands was absently stroking its fur.


End file.
